Live Aid
thumb|278px|Live Aid-Bühne in London Live Aid war ein Benefizkonzert, das am 13. Juli 1985 stattfand. Dieses wurde, genauso wie Band Aid, von Bob Geldof aufgrund der Hungersnot in Ätiopien zum Leben erweckt. Vor ungefähr einer Milliarde Menschen dienten das Londoner Wembley Stadion und das John F. Kennedy Stadium in Philadelphia als Bühne für das bis dahin größte Rockkonzert der Geschichte Ablauf Auf den beiden Bühnen traten ab 12:00 Uhr Ortszeit in London abwechselnd Bands und Künstler in Wembley und Philadelphia auf. Das Konzert dauerte insgesamt über 16 Stunden und wurde in vielen Ländern im TV übertragen, sodass ein Publikum von einer Milliarde Menschen zustande kam. Setlist Vor dem eigentlichen Konzert wurde die Aufstellung und der Ablauf genau geplant. thumb|228px|Nik Kershaw bei seinem Auftritt London *12:00 Coldstream Guards *12:01 Status Quo *12:19 The Style Council *12:44 The Boomtown Rats *13:01 Adam Ant *13:17 Ultravox *13:46 Spandau Ballet *14:07 Elvis Costello *14:22 Nik Kershaw **Wide Boy **Don Quixote **The Riddle **Wouldn't It Be Good *14:53 Sade *15:18 Sting/Phil Collins *15:49 Howard Jones *16:08 Bryan Ferry *16:40 Paul Young *17:19 U2 *18:00 Dire Straits *18:41 Queen *19:23 David Bowie *19:59 The Who *20:50 Elton John *21:48 Freddie Mercury/Brian May *21:51 Paul McCartney mit David Bowie, Bob Geldof, Alison Moyet und Pete Townshend *21:57 Band Aid Philadelphia *8:51 Bernard Watson *9:01 Joan Baez *9:10 The Hooters *9:32 Four Tops *9:45 Billy Ocean *9:55 Black Sabbath *10:12 Run–D.M.C. *10:27 Rick Springfield *10:47 REO Speedwagon *11:12 Crosby, Stills and Nash *11:29 Judas Priest *12:01 Bryan Adams *12:39 The Beach Boys *13:26 George Thorogood and the Destroyers *14:05 Simple Minds *14:41 Pretenders *15:21 Santana *15:57 Ashford & Simpson *16:27 Madonna *17:02 Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *17:30 Kenny Loggins *17:39 The Cars *18:06 Neil Young *18:42 The Power Station *19:21 Thompson Twins *19:38 Eric Clapton *20:00 Phil Collins *20:10 Led Zeppelin *20:39 Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young *20:46 Duran Duran *21:20 Patti LaBelle *21:50 Hall & Oates *22:15 Mick Jagger/Hall & Oates/Eddie Kendricks/David Ruffin *22:39 Bob Dylan/Keith Richards/Ronnie Wood *22:55 USA for Africa Weitere Auftritte *13:05 Sydney, Australien: Oz for Africa *13:34 Studio, Künstler aus Japan: Loudness, Off Cause, Eikichi Yazawa, Motoharu Sano, Meiko Nakahara *14:12 Wien, Österreich: Austria für Afrika *14:40 Den Haag, Niederlande: B.B. King *15:10 Belgrad, Jugoslawien: YU Rock Misija *15:55 Moskau, UdSSR: Autograph *16:27 Köln, Deutschland: Band für Afrika *21:19 Studio: Kool & the Gang *2:11 London, UK: Cliff Richard Auftritte von Nik Kershaw Trivia *Nik Kershaw hätte seinen Auftritt nach Plan bereits um 14:17 Uhr gehabt, welcher sich aber um ein paar Minuten verzögert hat. WOGAN pre Live Aid interview Geldof, Kershaw, Spandau - YouTube *Nik Kershaw bereut es bis heute, dass er die Zeit seines Auftrittes zu wenig genossen hatte, da seine Nervosität zu groß war.Suffolk stars of Live Aid on what it meant to them *Bei Kershaws Performance von "Wouldn't It Be Good" hat er den Text des zweiten Verses vergessen, weshalb er den ersten Vers erneut sang; über 20 Jahre später wurde er immer noch darauf angesprochen. Nik Kershaw meets Podge and Rodge - YouTube Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Benefizprojekte